My Nirvana
by Black Jackal
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] Seraph and Schrödinger visit earth twenty years after the Karma incident.


**A story of Seraph and Schrödinger visiting the rebuilt earth after the karma incident. Told from Seraph's point of view.**

My Nirvana

The trees are so green. I never really got a chance to see them. Serph himself didn't really bother to look, a battle hardened soldier that was too busy watching out for his comrades. Sera didn't get the chance. Their was the occasional decorative plant here and there when she was stuck inside Karma's egg facility, but they were always sad. Now I can just sit and stare at these happy tress as they play with the wind as children. Children of this round world that is just a spec of dust on the universal level, but just so special to me. Schrödinger simply sat by the river, flicking at the grass, much like a real cat. "Shall we go see the rest?" I asked my companion.

The world had been completely remade. Humans were still not as populated as they use to be. What was once over four billion strong now resides in the thousands off the coast of America were what was once thought as are last paradise once resided. However man's infinite potential has remade what we lost. God remade the world into the lush land it was at the beginning of time. Now humans are doing everything they can to keep it that way. "Not many worlds get the chance get the chance this one has been blessed with." Schrödinger commented.

"I have seen too many wither away and die due to ignorance and pride. I don't want this one to suffer that kind of fate." As one of those who did what they could for this, for our place in the endless abyss, I don't want to see it be destroyed.

Now we are in a book store, trying to see what new cutler that has been created. There are some books by survivors of the karma incident. Some were by the privileged few who got to live within the dome. Some were by the ones forced underground and foretold the real sorrow and paranoia caused by the black sun and avatar tuners. A few particular books caught my eye. The Tale of Indra by Roland. The man who bore Indra's heroism now tells a tale for all to become heroic with. The second book is Digital Devil's Saga by Fred. It lay under the fiction section, even though it told Fred's tale in the incident, but who could believe that a bunch of AI went to god and convinced him to return earth to normal. "It's nice to see that are comrades continue to tell are tale, even if no one can believe it." Schrödinger said in a cool fashion. I could only smile.

Existing alongside Schrödinger has allowed me to learn some things about the enigmatic cat. For one, he is a math genius. He could go on and on about numbers saying that math is a representation of the existents of data and thus, math is existents as much as data is. A real eccentric. Though he does have his human side. He like music such a Mozart, and then their's music like Good Charlotte. He is really vague as well. He doesn't let out much, only saying that the history of the other realms and worlds is much more important. Though e does have a soft side for cats, which may be the reason for his preferred form of representation.

Now we are eating at a café. Enjoying the birds and the smell. When you're in space there isn't much to smell. Then again, us eating here is also redundant. In enlightenment, you don't need to eat. It's just a perk one has as mortal and one may partake in enlightenment. I passed off bits to Schrödinger who mewed in contempt.

The newspaper is not bereft of the many accomplishment of the soldiers who brought life back to this world. Who were once Avatar Tuners are now scientists who work together under the Samsara Corporation. Serph, Sera, Heat, Argilla, Gale, Cielo, and Angel all work together to cure the incurable and will soon gain a Nobel Peace Prize for curing AIDS. Roland is a poppular author who wrote only a few books but has gained recognition. Jinana is a political activist, saying that politics needs someone to make sense out of the nonsense that it keeps creating. Lupa is now a journalist that wrote the articles about are former comrades and then some.

The sun is now setting in a gorgeous twilight, as if god is trying to embrace earth in rejuvenating warmth. "A portrait of colors that know only how to inspire." Was all that I could say.

"Nirvana is paradise for the enlightened. Is this your Nirvana Seraph?" Schrödinger asked.

"I am the world, the world is myself…" I answered.

"Well done." He responded.

**The goal was to make seraph and Schrödinger seem less ethereal and make them seam more mortal. Please review…**


End file.
